


Make You Feel My Love

by FlamingoLady



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Headcanon, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingoLady/pseuds/FlamingoLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from 5x14 (New New York). Something that I think should have happened after Kurt and Blaine decided to live separately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Feel My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2016. My first attempt at short one-shot challenges. This is not beta read. All mistakes are my own

**Make You Feel My Love**

 

Lying in bed with Blaine in his arms was one of Kurt’s favorite things in the world. Tonight was no different but, then again, it was heartbreakingly bittersweet to know that he wasn’t going to be able to go to sleep every night like this or wake up every morning feeling Blaine’s sleep-warm body snuggled up to his side. How had things come to this? He knew that he loved Blaine and that he was loved in return, but that wasn’t enough for the moment. Kurt had spent a lot of time last fall getting used to New York City and living on his own with Rachel and Santana as roommates. Blaine needed to find his own way here and if that meant that they couldn’t live together right now then that’s what they would do. He’d meant what he said earlier. His relationship with Blaine was something very precious to him and he had lost that once before because he had gotten too wrapped up in himself and his new situation to see how much Blaine was hurting. That wasn’t going to happen again. Kurt had to figure out a way to show Blaine that even though they needed this time apart before diving into living together and getting married, he loved him more than anything.

Blaine had quickly come to tie with Burt Hummel as the most important man in Kurt’s life and while that sometimes scared the hell out of him, it also made him happier than he’d ever thought he would be allowed to be. He could see Blaine’s insecurities and it pained him greatly knowing that he had added to those feelings, even indirectly. He remembered how he’d felt last year when he had first gotten to New York and smiled when he thought about that shy, insecure boy who arrived in the big city only to find the strength to become the man he is today. He’s still evolving, but he wanted to help Blaine find that peace within himself that had taken so much time for Kurt. He hoped that he could guide Blaine away from the many failures and mistakes he’d made along the way. He would sit down with his fiancé and they would make up a meal plan that would allow him to sample some of the new things he found in the city while being healthy so that he could lose the little tummy that he was so self-conscious of, even when Kurt told him it was pretty adorable on him. They would set “date” dates as well as their normal time spent together so that this time apart would be productive for both of them. They loved each other, but jumped into living together without really considering how it would affect their relationship when they didn’t have any real time apart.

This would work. Kurt was determined and he knew that Blaine would be too once he explained it to him. He also realized that he would need to work on things about himself that added to the problems. Kurt’s slight OCD made change a very difficult thing for him and he might need to see someone about it because he knew that he’d hurt Blaine’s feelings when he had freaked out over his idea of a study area. He needed to work on his aversion to PDA. Blaine was a very touchy-feely type of person and Kurt shied away from touching in public because of all of the negative reactions to him in general and him touching people specifically in the past. Kurt was willing to work on himself because he knew that it would make life better for himself and it would help Blaine accept making changes when he saw his partner doing the same thing.

When he felt Blaine tighten his arms around his chest, Kurt realized that he had been singing quietly to himself while he was working out his list of things they needed to do to assure that their relationship weathered this storm and, hopefully, any they found in the future as well. Blaine rubbed his cheek against Kurt’s collarbone as he leaned up to place a slow, sweet kiss on the spot just below Kurt’s ear. “I love that song, but I can hear you thinking so loudly that it overpowered the music. What had you still awake, my love?”

Kurt took a deep breath and started to tell Blaine what he had been thinking but then changed his mind. “I was thinking about us and some changes we need to make so that we can make sure that we’re together forever just like we’ve always dreamed, but when I was thinking about all of that, I realized that I never  _ show _ you just how much you mean to me. That’s the biggest change that I need to make.”

 

_ I could make you happy, make your dreams come true. _

_ Nothing that I wouldn’t do. _

_ Go to the ends of the Earth for you, _

_ To make you feel my love _

_ To make you feel my love _

Blaine propped himself up so that he was able to look deeply into Kurt’s eyes before he started speaking, “You are the love of my life and I will do whatever it takes to keep you. I lost you once and it nearly broke me. I can’t let that happen again and I know that you won’t either. We just need to remember that when we fight or get on each other’s nerves.” He moved closer and kissed Kurt with all of the determination and passion he felt for him and their relationship and they both knew that, in the end, they would be together always. Just like he’d said before, he and Kurt  _ would  _  have their happy ending.


End file.
